Kaendaishou
Kaendaishou (voiced by Katsumi Shiono) is a Makamou during the Sengoku Period. It was the partner in crime of the Oni Kabuki. He was killed by the Oni Hibiki. The Kaendaishou was a silent Makamou, who's origins were unknown. It allied itself at one point with the Oni, Kabuki. The Oni thought the world was better of without condescending adults, and wished to become a Makamou. He made a deal with the Makamou to kill other Oni in order to gain his wish. Kaendaishou was chosen as his companion as they set out to lure Oni into their trap. The Kaendaishou needed to be fed on humans, so Kabuki saw it fit to stage battles between them. While the Makamou got to feed on humans, Kabuki got recognition and rewards for seemingly defeating Kaendaishou. The Kaendaishou was rampaging through a village and killing several people in it and Kabuki's next scheme. The Oni confronted the Makamou and mocked the its gluttonous behavior. One of the villagers told the Oni to fight instead of chatting, which Kabuki affirmed and transformed into his Oni form. Kaendaishou breathed some fire in response, which turned into its sword. The Makamou charged at him, but Kabuki stood still and easily deflected him. Kabuki charged at the Makamou and kept dodging the Kaendaishou's attack and transformed his Onsa to an Onsaken. They duelled for awhile until Kabuki buried it by collapsing a small roof on it, which was the Kaendaishou's cue to turn into dust. Several people from another village requested Kabuki's help with the Makamou Orochi, which he accepted. To accomplish it he decided to gather as many Oni comrades as possible which would fit into his scheme. He would make the Oni fight in between each other and eventually they would all be killed. Kabuki's ploy was eventually revealed by a villager called Hitoe, and the Oni summoned Kaendaishou to deal with her, Asumu and the Oni Hibiki. Kabuki revealed that the earlier fight with the Makamou that Asumu had witnessed had all been an act. He had grown tired of the foolishness of adults as no matter how hard he had worked for them they always looked down on him and mocked him. To get revenge on those corrupted humans he would become a Makamou. Asumu was in disbelief and Kabuki told the Kaendaishou to attack them. The Makamou attacked and Hibiki started wrestling with it while Kabuki argued with the boy. Hibiki threw Kabuki away but the Kaendaishou hit the echo Oni through the wall. A pair of Oni called Habataki and Todoroki came running so Kabuki and the Makamou ran away. They went to the Orochi castle, where Hitotsumi commented that it was a shame the plan failed, as the Oni would almost had been defeated. Kabuki said another chance would come. The Douji was surprised that someone like him would join them. The pair decided to start with Hibiki and went to his house and waited to perform a surprise attack. Hibiki was about to open the door to his shack, when the Kaendaishou thrust its sword through it. Hibiki dodged and the Makamou burst out from the shack. Kabuki said that the Oni had to unfortunately die, as the Kaendaishou was hungry. Kabuki then transformed and brandished his Onsaken. The two charged at Hibiki who dodged all of their attacks. Suddenly Asumu came running, which interrupted the battle. He pulled out a blade and walked towards Hibiki. Kabuki found it interesting that the boy would take his revenge for his dead brother. Asumu won over his anger however and gave the blade to Hibiki. Kabuki was surprised when Asumu told Hibiki to fight, which was what his brother would have wanted. Kabuki called it foolish and attacked them. Asumu told Hibiki to fight and he eventually had a change of heart and transformed. He started dueling with Kaendaishou and Kabuki. The Oni eventually succeeded in disarming the Kaendaishou, but the Makamou took ahold of his arms and held them down with overpowering strength. The Makamou was about to bite him when Hibiki used his Kihōjutsu: Onibi which blew the head of the Kaendaishou. The Makamou crumbled to dust as Hibiki prepared himself for Kabuki. Powers and Abilities Kaendaishou was capable of breathing fire which could be turned into a jagged sword. It also had the ability to turn into dust which made it possibly for it to travel while invisible, but it had to assume its physical form to attack. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters voiced by Katsumi Shiono Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains